Provoking Fate is a Dangerous Affair...
by Mempyisms
Summary: Usagi, also known as Sailor Moon, can no longer control her powers, and ends up killing an innocent by accident. So...what happens when she is suddenly swept away to another dimension, and awakes in the strong arms of a certain bishounen?


Okay, peeps. This is a very.....er.......well, it's a story. Don't particularly know where it will go, though. I'm pretty much just winging it, if you know what I mean. I might make it into a long fic, and I might not. All depends on your reviews, or lack there of........  
  
  
  
*grins*  
  
  
  
So...yeah....it was kinda just collecting dust in my computer file.......  
  
  
  
**sweatdrop**  
  
  
  
And I'm seriously new to all this....*writing* business. I mean, I've been reading Sailor Moon-based fanfiction for.....about two or more years, but this is one of my first times actually *writing.*  
  
  
  
Cut me a bit of slack, okay??? ^_^  
  
  
  
Thank you........  
  
  
  
  
  
*******  
  
*******  
  
  
  
A girl ran, muscles aching with the effort she exerted. Sweat began to develope on her brow, but she hastily made a move to wipe it away. Eyes burning, tears falling, and heart breaking, Tsukino Usagi fled.  
  
  
  
Fled from the life she had thought, before, was happy. Fled from the pain that now pushed the light away.  
  
  
  
How could she have killed that man? Why? Why couldn't she control her powers anymore?  
  
  
  
'What is happening to me?' She asked silently, clenching tear-filled eyes shut as her feet continued to slap against the pavement.  
  
  
  
'I can't stay here.....I can't face them.....'  
  
  
  
Thinking about her friends only made things worse.  
  
  
  
What would they say?  
  
  
  
Probably hate her. They would turn away, and never speak to her again.......  
  
  
  
What would she do if that happened?  
  
  
  
Die, Usagi realized with a start.  
  
  
  
She would die. She couldn't live without her friends.  
  
  
  
Her head hurt, her heart ached, her mind swam.  
  
  
  
Everything was just one, big blur.  
  
  
  
The places and buildings and people she passed by now were unfamiliar, alien almost.  
  
  
  
But, she didn't care. Nothing mattered.  
  
  
  
Sailor Moon did not deserve to live anymore.....  
  
  
  
....did not deserve to protect.....  
  
  
  
*She* did not deserve to live.  
  
  
  
Not after killing an innocent.  
  
  
  
No.  
  
  
  
Faster and faster she ran, before her breathing became labored, and she was struggling to stand up and keep moving.  
  
  
  
Things were hazy; spinning out of control.....  
  
  
  
But she kept pushing forward.  
  
  
  
Her stomach churned violently.  
  
  
  
Usagi could hear a loud rushing in her ears, growing louder by the second, until it was more like a roar.  
  
  
  
Usagi's conscious thought seemed to process something.....  
  
  
  
She was falling....  
  
  
  
It was in slow-motion, and her vision kept getting brighter, filled with light. She couldn't think; couldn't breath; couldn't focus. The roar consumed her.  
  
  
  
....falling............  
  
  
  
f  
  
a  
  
l  
  
l  
  
i  
  
n  
  
g  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
f  
  
  
  
a  
  
  
  
  
  
l  
  
  
  
l  
  
  
  
i  
  
  
  
n  
  
  
  
g  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
F  
  
  
  
  
  
A  
  
  
  
  
  
L  
  
  
  
  
  
L  
  
  
  
I  
  
  
  
  
  
N  
  
  
  
  
  
G  
  
  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
  
  
She stirred. Something wet slapped at her legs and feet, and the roar was gone, replaced with a gentle rushing.  
  
  
  
Soft. Warm. Sweet. She could taste it pressed against her lips.  
  
  
  
Breathing. It wasn't her own, either. Arms. Strong, yet gentle, supported her, though she was still in a half-sitting, half-laying position. Her entire body ached terribly, while dull, searing shafts of pain eminated from her shoulder.  
  
  
  
With a dawning shock, her body registered the fact that a mouth was upon hers.  
  
  
  
Someone was.......  
  
  
  
She opened her eyes, and nearly fainted.  
  
  
  
He pulled away, worry intensely written on his face, along with.......  
  
  
  
...relief?  
  
  
  
"Usagi...." The man---no, boy---breathed out and hugged her tightly, pulling her body against his masculine one.  
  
  
  
Messy, dark brown hair fell into his prussian-blue eyes, dripping wet. His face was flushed slightly, and he was breathing heavily.  
  
  
  
She realized they both were soaked. And she wasn't in the clothes she remembered being in before. She was having a hard time filling her lungs with air. Her body hurt like hell.  
  
  
  
The rushing noise came from the ocean. And, at the moment, they were on a beach. It was late evening, and the stars were beginning to show in the sky.  
  
  
  
He just held her, stroking her hair while whispering words of relief in her native language---japanese.  
  
  
  
"I'd thought I lost you." This time, it was said in English. When he released her slightly, she winced, drawing in a sharp breath through her teeth. God, her shoulder hurt. Her legs were almost numb, and everything else was freezing cold.  
  
  
  
He noticed her reaction, and frowned. "We need to get you medical help."  
  
  
  
She didn't know what was going on. Who was this person? Why was she in so much pain? The very last thing she could recall was a roar, and then light.  
  
  
  
And falling......  
  
  
  
"W-who are you?" Her voice trembled. His frown deepened. He simply stared at her for a long, long moment, deep, blue eyes hard. For some odd reason, Usagi felt safe in the boy's protective embrace.  
  
  
  
"We need to get you medical help, Usagi. You hit your head hard when you took that dive." It came out as more like a grunt than a sentence.  
  
  
  
She felt tired suddenly, as if all the troubles of her day were finally catching up to her. All she wanted to do right then was die.  
  
  
  
Her friends were gone. She doubted she would ever see them again. Of course, that was just as well because they would despise her if she told them what she had done.  
  
  
  
She had killed.....  
  
  
  
No, *murdered*, a human, a mortal........  
  
  
  
Her eyes quivered with tears.  
  
  
  
An innocent......  
  
  
  
The pain in her body was overwhelming.  
  
  
  
Her heart swelled with guilt.  
  
  
  
An innocent......  
  
  
  
Where was she?  
  
  
  
Why was she here?  
  
  
  
An innocent.......  
  
  
  
Why couldn't she just depart from this world, have the agony go away?  
  
  
  
Why couldn't she control her strength while transformed?  
  
  
  
An innocent.......  
  
  
  
And she never felt the arms that caught her as she lapsed into darkness.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The next time she awoke, it was to whispering voices. Her shoulder and body still hurt, and Usagi noticed that she was in a bed, soft and warm.  
  
  
  
Where was she? It suddenly seemed she was asking herself that question a lot lately.  
  
  
  
Then, in a wave of remembrance, all the past events from the last few hours came rushing back.  
  
  
  
Though, she didn't want to remember, didn't want to recall.  
  
  
  
She would do anything to take back what she had done.  
  
  
  
But, no. She couldn't......  
  
  
  
In her grief-stricken state, she barely heard the words that were spoken just beyond the cracked open door of the room she was in.  
  
  
  
Sliding, rather painfully, out of bed, she made her way to the door, creeping on tip-toes, and listened.  
  
  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
  
  
Hiiro nearly died right then and there as he saw Usagi's lifeless body plummet to the sea below.  
  
  
  
Hearing cruel, maniacal laughing, he turned violently to face the man behind him.  
  
  
  
He glared, eyes cold; emotionless; deadly; glinting with the promise of agony.  
  
  
  
Hiiro held up the beeping device in his hand and watched as Yamoto's eyes widend to circles.  
  
  
  
"Die, Bastard." Was the last thing he said before pushing the button. He leaned back over the edge of the building, and let himself fall.  
  
  
  
Fall........  
  
  
  
The water came up very quickly to meet him, but he didn't even notice. The wind whipped his chocolate-brown locks about with vigor, and yet......  
  
  
  
.........there was only one thing on his mind.....  
  
  
  
'Usagi....'  
  
  
  
He hit the water, feeling as icy knives stabbed him in every part of his body.  
  
  
  
He ignored the uncomfortable pain, though, and swam feircely, searching frantically for the golden-haired girl in the mercy depths.  
  
  
  
He had to find her......  
  
  
  
He simply *had* to.....  
  
  
  
He.....  
  
  
  
Then, from a distance, Hiiro's eyes saw the girl. She was merely sinking lower and lower, eyes closed peacefully, unaware of the fact that she needed air to live and that she wasn't getting it.  
  
  
  
He desperately tried to get to her, and grabbed her wrist when he finally did, pulling her up to the surface with him.  
  
  
  
When they both reached the top, he looked around, taking in air. The waves were rough, the water freezing, and the sky darkening, so that stars could be seen.  
  
  
  
Just about sixteen yards away lay the beach. Usagi wasn't moving; wasn't breathing...  
  
  
  
His heart clenched with fear for the first time in his life. God, what would he do if she died?  
  
  
  
He hastily blocked that thought out of his mind, and hurriedly made his way to the shore, taking her into his arms as the water got shallow enough to stand in. Now, he walked the rest of the way, and collapsed onto the sand, breathing hard.  
  
  
  
But *she* wasn't breathing....  
  
  
  
Her blood was being deprived of such a luxery.  
  
  
  
He made his decision without another moment.  
  
  
  
In a quick motion, Hiiro's mouth was on Usagi's, his hand holding her nose while he forced air into her lungs.  
  
  
  
'Please...' He begged to some unknown, higher power.  
  
  
  
'Please.....'  
  
  
  
They were both wet; soaked through and through. And it was freezing. No more than ten degrees....  
  
  
  
'Oh, God, please......'  
  
  
  
Hiiro continued to put what little strength he had left into his task, his strong arms supporting Usagi in a sort of half-laying, half-sitting position..  
  
  
  
She had to live....  
  
  
  
'Don't take my light away....'  
  
  
  
Then, suddenly, her eyes fluttered open, and she stirred. Relief, so intense it threatened to over-load his circuits, flooded him.  
  
  
  
Hiiro pulled away. Usagi's eyes were confused almost.  
  
  
  
"Usagi...." He breathed out and hugged her tightly, pulling her body against his own. He didn't even give a thought to the fact that they were both wet.  
  
  
  
He just held the small girl, whispering words of relief in his native language while stroking her damp hair. They sat there like that for a long few minutes.  
  
  
  
"I'd thought I lost you." This time, it was said in English. When he released her slightly, she winced, drawing in a sharp breath through her teeth.  
  
  
  
He frowned, just then noticing the blood from her shoulder, and how pale she looked.  
  
  
  
"We need to get you medical help......"  
  
  
  
Now, Hiiro could see many a question springing to life in her blue eyes.  
  
  
  
He sincerely hoped to God that she hadn't hit her head *that* hard.  
  
  
  
"W-who are you?" Her voice trembled. His frown deepened.  
  
  
  
'Kuso.' She didn't remember......  
  
  
  
Maybe it was only temporary, he thought. Maybe it was just a fleeting stage of amnesia  
  
  
  
He really hoped so.....  
  
  
  
Hiiro simply stared at her for a long, long moment, deep, blue eyes hard.  
  
  
  
"We need to get you medical help, Usagi. You hit your head hard when you took that dive." He hadn't meant to make it happen, but the words came forth like more of a grunt than a real sentence.  
  
  
  
Suddenly, as if tired, Usagi went remarkably lax in Hiiro's grip.  
  
  
  
Her expression was pain-filled; full of......  
  
  
  
......guilt?  
  
  
  
Why would she feel guilt? Hiiro wondered. She looked dead inside.  
  
  
  
That scared him.  
  
  
  
She seemed to be fighting an inner-battle, and her eyes quivered with unshed tears.  
  
  
  
Damn, he cursed silently.  
  
  
  
He wished she would just speak to him.  
  
  
  
Just...  
  
  
  
And then he felt her faint into his arms.  
  
  
  
"Kuso." This scenario was becoming old.  
  
  
  
Not that he minded, though. Hiiro Yui would never admit how much he liked having her in his arms. Especially not when Duo was around....  
  
  
  
He'd be dead before hearing the end of it.  
  
  
  
In another swift motion, Hiiro had stood, Usagi still carried protectively in his arms, and begun heading away from the beach, back to the base where he could get Usagi well again.........  
  
  
  
****  
  
  
  
AN: **pouts** I'm feeling totally uninspired for this fic right now....so...........just don't expect another chapter *too* soon.......  
  
  
  
^_^  
  
  
  
I'm sorry, demo......I simply felt the need to post it! Like I said, it was collecting dust! I felt bad for leaving it sit there!!! **pouts**  
  
  
  
Review, alright? That would help me....maybe...... **sighs**  
  
  
  
Give me ideas! You can vote! I don't even really care what you vote on, either! I.......need a plot! **sweatdrop**  
  
  
  
I'll......I'll be extra, extra nice to anyone who at least *attempts* to be a muse for me! I'd love a muse! I've never even had ONE!!!! Not *one*!!! EVER!!!  
  
  
  
All my real-life friends aren't remotely into anything anime-ish, so......yeah.....I'm definitely short of helpful criticism.........  
  
  
  
I *could* make this fic a love triangle sort of thing........ 


End file.
